Field Trips Are A Lot More Fun Than I Remember
by galafoxlitten
Summary: When Mr. Freeman chaperones your field trip in painting class, you get a bit more than you bargained for.


When your painting class announced a field trip to go paint an abandoned wall, you never imagined that Mr. Freeman would chaperone. He taught science and German, he was not an art teacher; he even freely admitted that he was not the artistic type. The only reason you could think of as to why he would volunteer to chaperone was because you were here. The two of you had been carrying on a secret relationship behind closed doors for about half a year now. He usually tended to be the more secretive of the two of you, but this decision was the most obvious thing either of you had ever done.

Your painting class had gotten permission to paint a mural on the side of an abandoned building in town as a full day field trip. Soon after the announcement, after earning a bit of 'extra credit' with Mr. Freeman after school, you had excitedly told him all about your upcoming trip. After that he had gotten in touch with your art teacher, Mrs. Smith, to volunteer to be a chaperone for the trip. He had said something about liking to watch artistic students do work, which somehow pursued her to agree to bring him along. Apparently it worked. You didn't know any of this had happened until the day of the trip, when Mr. Freeman climbed on the bus with your teacher, sending you a series of messages over Facebook to explain himself once the bus got going.

Now, here you were in some old ratty clothing while painting the wall, probably the least sexy thing you have ever worn in from of Freeman, yet here he was hovering somewhat near you the whole time. A pair of tight, ripped shorts paired with a shirt with so many holes you couldn't count them were your rags of choice for the day. Your clothing was a little tight but not too awful, besides, even if it was a bit provocative for school, if you weren't in the building you couldn't get dress coded. Even your chunky white tennis shoes were an old pair you had found in the back of your closet. Now, they were getting a multi-color makeover as you dropped on and stepped in the various colors of paint scattered around the mural.

You stretched, needing to get up on your toes to reach the spot you were assigned to work on. Your hand pressed against the (luckily) already dry paint by your chest to stable yourself as you tried to paint an area way above your head purple. A glob of paint fell down onto your shirt, joining several other new multi-color splatters on your shirt. You softly cursed at the mess you had made of yourself but shook it off after a moment. This was why you had worn old clothes in he first place, it was just a bit annoying. It was going to be your skin that would take forever to wash clean when all of this was said and done.

While you were working, a guy from your class, Jacob, came up behind you, wolf whistling at you. You groaned, Jacob has been the worst part of your painting class by far. Annoying, full of himself, just overall obnoxious, and worst of all? He never stopped hitting on you. You tried explaining to him several times that you weren't interested and that you were already committed to another man, but he never listened. If anything, your warnings only encouraged him to try harder for you, claiming if your man cared so much, he should come stop him himself.

"Fuck off, Jacob." You grunted, stepping back from your work to see what still needed a touch up. Your friend, Jess, caught your eye and smiled at you sympathetically from a ways down the wall. She didn't know who your boyfriend was, luckily, but you had complained about Jacob enough for her to understand you were really committed to the mystery guy and didn't want to put up with Jacobs antics.

"Aww, c'mon y/n! Why don't you give a guy a chance, huh? I'm sure I could really rock your world." He punctuated his point by smacking your ass. You yelped and turned, immediately chucking your paintbrush at him, which hit him right in the chest before falling down onto his shoes as well, splattering purple paint all over him and his outfit. "Hey, what the fuck, y/n! These are new!" He roared, turning on you, playful demeanor gone eyes now full of anger.

You weren't intimidated or impressed. "Then you shouldn't have worn them to paint a mural." You snapped back. Jacob seemed to almost snarl at your words, and for a second you wondered if he was going to attack you right here, right now. Before you could brace for the worst though, a loud voice came from beside you.

"That's enough, Jacob." You turned to see Mr. Freeman, sighing with relief. Jacob backed down, still bristling with anger but not wanting to get in too much trouble, still glaring daggers at you. You subtly flipped him off and stuck your tongue out at him. Childish, yes, but it made your feel better.

"Go ask Mrs. Smith if you can go get yourself cleaned up. I'll be reporting your behavior to the principal as soon as we get back to school." Mr. Freeman's voice was menacing. You felt his hand move to your shoulder. To an outsider it was a move of protection but you knew it was jealousy and possessiveness that moved him to hold on to you. You played along, crossing your arms, stepping closer to Freeman as if using him as a shield.

Jacob slinked off to talk to Mrs. Smith about going and cleaning himself in the bathroom. You didn't hear what happened, but he looked angry when he stalked away back to his friends. You smiled as his misfortune, realizing Mrs. Smith had denied his request. You felt Freeman's hand pat your shoulder. You turned to look at him, curious what he wanted. "Act like you were really affected by that." He hissed in your ear as he headed off towards Mrs. Smith. You caught on, immediately pulling out the facade that you were really shaken up; hunching over yourself, pretending you were on the verge of tears.

After a moment or two, Mr. Freeman walked back up to you. He didn't keep his voice down to tell you Mrs. Smith said to come with him. You faked a sniff and nodded, walking behind him as he led you into the abandoned building the mural was going on. Jess got your attention and mouthed 'sorry' as you were led away. You nodded at her and followed Mr. Freeman into the abandoned building.

The second the door closed behind you, you found yourself pushed against the wall, making you squeak in surprise. You looked up into Mr. Freeman's face, pure rage and possessiveness written all over it. "Jealous much?" You teased, as he pressed his body against yours to keep you pinned right where you were. He tilted your head up with a hand under your chin, leaning down and devouring your mouth like a starving man.

You melted, immediately submitting to his demands as he shoved his thigh between yours to press against your core. You keened, loving the sudden friction and his dominating nature. He pulled back and you looked, wide-eyed, into his lust filled blue/grey eyes. "And I shouldn't be? I own you. I have a right to claim what is mine." He growled.

"Yes, sir...I'm yours...only yours..." You panted, grinding down on his leg. He leaned forward, attacking your neck with kisses and nips. You tilted your head back, allowing him more room to work. "God I wish I could give you a big hickey right where everyone can see it," he growled, nipping the vein on the side of your neck, "that way your little friend would know to back the fuck off."

"Give me one next time then. My parents won't care." He growled at your words, his hands pushing their way up the bottom of your shirt, spreading their way across your stomach. "I want to do it now." He admitted.

"We shouldn't. Too obvious." You whimpered, lifting your shirt up above your chest, exposing your bra to the cool air. Mr. Freeman didn't want to mess with teasing right now, pushing your bra off your breasts, immediately cupping and palming them. "Maybe you could say you were covering it up with makeup and it wore off..." he offered. Through the fog in your head, you managed to pull out enough brainpower to consider his proposition. It wasn't a terrible idea, you could pull that story off. More than anything, you just wanted to have a mark on display that announced that you were owned. "Maybe...I want it too..." you whined, "Do it. Please, mark me sir."

Almost as soon as the words were out of your mouth, he latched onto the side of your neck like a leech, sucking and biting harder than he had ever dared in any of your previous sessions. You moaned, eyes rolling up at the feeling of the suction as you ground on his thigh.

He sucked at your neck for awhile, finally pulling off with a pop when it started hurting too much. Your neck was already turning pink, you could tell just by the soreness. Mr. Freeman smiled, admiring his work for a moment before focusing once more on your tits. He palmed and squeezed them, taking your nipples between his fingers and pinching. You moaned so loud you nearly screamed, your tongue falling out of your mouth. "Fuck!" You cursed. He let go of your nipples, now circling the sensitive buds with the tips of his fingers. "Might want to keep your voice down, y/n. We don't want your entire class to know you love being dicked down by a man nearly twice your age, now do we?" He teased as you whimpered, arching your back to try to get more stimulation on your nipples.

You shook your head, nearly too gone for words. "Then be a good girl. Bite." He grabbed and lifted the bottom of your shirt up to your mouth. You obediently bit down on it. "That's it...good girl." As a reward, Mr. Freeman rubbed his thigh back and forth on your clothed core, the friction of his jeans and your short basketball shorts combined stimulating your clit beautifully.

"We should hurry this up before someone comes looking for us, don't you think?" He asked, turning you around so you were facing the wall. You whimpered through your shirt as he all but ripped your shorts off of you. "No panties, huh? What, you just wanted anyone to come use these holes?" He growled, smacking your ass. You shook your head desperately.

"Then why no panties huh? You didn't know I was coming along until this morning, yet you decided to come commando, huh?." In response to his semi-serious teasing, you bent further over and reached into your shorts pockets, pulling out the pair of purple and white striped panties you had removed after you discovered Freeman would be the chaperone.

"Oh, is that why you went to the bathroom earlier? To be a little tease?" He smiled at you, putting his hand on your lower back to keep you bent over. You nodded. "Thought so. You're just a little whore, right? My pretty little doll to use as I please." You whimpered at his words, shoving your ass out further to try and get him where you wanted him. You felt his fingers begin to tease your pussy lips and you nearly sobbed in relief, desperate for anything to fill your aching pussy.

He didn't bother to slowly stretch you open like he normally would, he just shoved two fingers inside you and started thrusting them, spreading your slick around your outer lips in preparation. Your moan was muffled by your shirt, your legs going weak at the sudden onslaught of sensation. Through the haze in your head, you had enough thought to spread your legs further apart to give Mr. Freeman more room to work, he rewarded you by circling your clit with his finger for a second before continuing to work you open.

His fingers scissored inside you to give you a little bit more stretch in preparation for what was to come. His cock was thick and he knew that to be able to safely take it, he needed to stretch you a bit, even if he was trying to go fast. Abruptly, he pulled his fingers out of you, kneeling behind you and bending you over to replace them with his tongue, slicking your pussy with his spit to give you more makeshift lube.

After prepping you as fast as he possibly could, he stood back up. As soon as he was up, you heard his belt unbuckle and his pants unzip. Your pussy dripped in anticipation, desperate to finally be full the way you needed to be.

You felt the blunt tip of Mr. Freeman's cock press against the lips of your pussy, making you whimper. He slowly, inch by inch, pushed his way inside your pussy. His minimal prepping made him feel so much bigger inside of you than you were used to, which was surprising considering his already large girth, but god it was good. It made you sore, but in the good way. The way that you knew would leave you aching, remembering this encounter days after it happened. Your legs felt weak as you got stretched open to your limits, and you nearly drooled at the amazing feeling. You heard him grunt as he bottomed out inside you, "Fuck, you're so goddamn tight."

You let out a muffled moan as he began thrusting back and forth, already feeling so stretched and used, the minimal stretch making your pussy beautifully sore. With every thrust, his sac pressed against your clit, making your legs tremble. You heard him groan as he began thrusting faster, which in turn caused you to squeak, unprepared for the suddenness in which he was taking you, but not surprised. This was hard and fast, just a quickie so he could mark you as his.

You felt your orgasm start to build in your guts, warm and heavy. You were almost surprised it had built up so fast, that you were already feeling foggy, like you felt when you were already on the edge. You were vaguely aware of his hand as he reached around, grabbing your tits and pinching at and circling your nipples in just the right way. The sudden amazing stimulation made your pussy contract as you let out a muffled scream, already cumming around his thick cock. You heard him grunt as his hips stilled, and you could tell he was trying not to cum just yet. He let your orgasm ride itself out before picking back up, faster this time, the wetness from your orgasm slicking the way for his new tempo.

The lewd noises of your fucking seemed to softly echo throughout the building, louder now as your cum slicked the way for him. You felt his tip pushing against your cervix with every thrust, making your orgasm start to build in your stomach again as he began fucking his way into your womb. The idea and the sensation of that combined with the aftershocks of your previous orgasm were causing you to approach your climax much much faster than normal. Mr. Freeman kept pounding you hard and fast, using you to chase his orgasm. It seemed he was close by the noises he was making and you spat out your shirt to turn and bark at him, "Fucking mark me...bite me...cum in me, please!"

Your words seemed to push him over the edge as he let out a long low moan. You felt his hot cum burst inside of you, filling your womb as he bent over and bit your shoulder hard, his hips now stilling. You moaned, his orgasm triggering your second one, pussy tightening and milking at his cock, trying to get every drop of cum out of his balls and into your body.

You panted as you recovered, legs nearly collapsing as they went limp. Mr. Freeman pulled back, leaving behind a new, deep bite mark along with the hickey blossoming on your neck. Mr. Freeman pulled himself out of you, some of his cum leaking out of you in the process, making you whimper once more. He was panting and moving relatively slowly as he was pulling up his pants and fixing himself up to look like nothing had happened. You pulled your shorts up as well, grateful that they were black so you didn't have to worry about a wet stain that would form as his semen slowly dripped out of you.

You stood up, still slightly shaky and turned towards Mr. Freeman, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, his arms wrapping around your waist in turn. "You don't have to worry, sir. I know I'm yours. Now, everyone else will know I'm taken too." You muttered against his lips. He smiled, "You know you belong to me. Even though I get jealous, as long as you know that, I'm happy."

After a few minute, the both of you broke your embrace, trying to shake yourselves from the afterglow of an amazing orgasm. Mr. Freeman walked out first, looking nearly perfect like nothing had even happened. The benefits of having short hair, pressed clothing and no beauty standards to live up to. You fixed your shirt and pants, taking your time to look as presentable as possible. Your hair was a lost cause, so you pulled it back in a messy bun before heading out to join the rest of your painting class once more.

No one gave you a second glance as you walked out and picked up a brush, picking back up where you had left off. After a few moments of working, however, you heard someone walk up behind you, footsteps so heavy it nearly sounded like they were stomping. You turned to look. Jacob was standing there with his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, big purple stain still proudly in the center of his chest.

"Mrs. Smith said I had to come apologize." He grunted. You gave him a big, cheesy smile, the remaining afterglow of your orgasm overriding your annoyance with him. Besides, he had been disrespectful but you had already gotten some revenge by staining his clothes and putting sexual harassment on his permanent record, so you just smiled and cheerfully said, "It's okay! Just to do it again."

Jacob looked up with a devilish smirk on his face, misreading your cheery attitude. His gaze fell down to your neck and locked there, his smirk turning to confusion. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to your new hickey. You blushed, touching the tender mark on your neck.

"Oh this? My boyfriend got a bit too overzealous last night. Left a mark." You giggled. He looked at you in disbelief. "That mark was not there earlier..." he started, looking between you and Mr. Freeman who was a few feet away. You didn't give him the chance to finish that thought. "Well maybe if you looked at more than just my boobs, you would've seen it. I've had it since last night, the makeup has just been wearing off since I've been working, unlike you."

He glared at you, not convinced, but you just smiled at him and turned back to your work, hips swaying as you cheerfully began painting.


End file.
